


So Spend Some Time With Me, I Really Like Your Company

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Eating out, M/M, Sappy, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, aquarium date, coffee shop date, modern high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Sylvain finally asks Felix out on a date. Feelings are shared, bets are won, and Felix is forever tormented by the taste of coffee.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	So Spend Some Time With Me, I Really Like Your Company

“Felix, you wanna go on a date?” 

It was such a simple question, but it had suspended Felix’s whole world. They hadn’t done anything different that day, nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Yet after class, as the final bell for the day rang, Sylvain had come into his homeroom and glanced at him, beckoning him to follow. He knew he’d be late to fencing, but Felix had an impossibly hard time refusing Sylvain anything. So, he gathered his things and followed, letting Sylvain lead him up to the roof. “You know we aren’t supposed to be up here,” Felix mumbled, tucking some loose strands behind his ear. He was a first year, he couldn’t go breaking rules as easily like Sylvain seemed to do. Two years was all that separated them, and soon Sylvain would be going off to college, a thought that frightened him. He wanted Sylvain to succeed, he had the capacity if he just applied himself, but Felix was scared Sylvain would forget about him. 

Sometimes he would scold himself for even caring about that, but his heart always beat out his rational thought. Because the truth was that Felix had been in love with Sylvain since they were young, but his pride and embarrassment had kept him from saying anything. So when Sylvain asked him if he wanted to go on a date, his brain nearly short circuited. 

“What?” He glared at the older teen, unsure what kind of trick this had to be. “Why are you asking me that? Shouldn’t you be finding some girl to ask out?” 

“No. I’m asking you. Felix, we’ve known one another for so long and yet I’ve never been able to be honest with myself about how I feel. I’m going to university soon and I know we’ll see less of one another, so I had to ask now, before someone else snatched you up.” Sylvain gave Felix a smile, one of the few that were genuine and reserved for Felix alone. He searched Felix’s face, watching the anger melt into embarrassment. 

Felix covered his face and squatted down. “What did you mean by being honest with yourself?” 

“That I’ve always wanted to ask you on a date but never thought you’d accept. So I tried to drown out those feelings with other people but it always came back to you.” 

Felix raised his head, staring at Sylvain. Golden eyes stared back at him, not a lie in sight. “Fine...I accept,” he murmured, a deep blush setting into his cheeks. He became even more flustered at the grin that Sylvain gave him, one of excitement, as if he’d waited for this for so long. Which, according to Sylvain, he had. 

“Great! Since we’ve got tomorrow off, let’s make it a day. I’ll pick you up at ten.” 

“Sure.” Felix was bouncing off the walls inside his own head, simultaneously excited and terrified for tomorrow. 

“Fe, shouldn’t you be getting to practice?” Sylvain chuckled.

Felix blinked, tearing himself away from his thoughts to glare at Sylvain. “You’re the one who made me late,” he hissed. Practice was uneventful for once, Felix’s head full of thoughts of tomorrow and what they would do. For years he had yearned for this sort of thing with Sylvain, and now that it was finally here he couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. And neither could Glenn, when Felix mentioned it at dinner.

“Sylvain asked me out, so we’re spending the day tomorrow.” Felix watched Glenn’s brow twitch at that, his older brother pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry, you what? Sylvain did what now?” 

Ever since their father had died, it had been Glenn who raised Felix and Glenn who had done everything to keep them safe and clothed. They had been lucky to inherit a home and money from their father, but it was still up to Glenn to take care of things like bills and conferences, and he’d done so for as long as Felix could remember. 

“I’m going on a date with Sylvain tomorrow,” Felix repeated, taking another bite of dinner. He could see the visible annoyance on Glenn’s face. Glenn didn’t dislike Sylvain, he loved him as a younger brother, but he was also aware of Sylvain’s reputation. “Glenn, I know that look. Sylvain wouldn’t treat me like he does with others. If he did, I’d castrate him.” 

Glenn snorted at that. On one hand he knew Felix was capable of taking care of himself. On the other hand, he was hyper aware of his brother’s feelings toward Sylvain. “I know. I know. I’m just the worried older brother, you know how it is.” Glenn sighed, pulling out his ponytail and letting his dark hair fall out. “You call if there’s any trouble, or you need me to come get you.” 

“Course. You shouldn’t act all innocent though, I know you’re waiting for Dimitri to graduate,” Felix teased, ducking away from the plastic cup Glenn threw. 

“Felix!” 

Felix chuckled and picked the cup up, setting it back on the table before helping Glenn clean up. He retreated to his room after they finished, bidding his brother a good night before closing his door. Falling down into bed, it began to sink in just what tomorrow would bring. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he’d just made it all up in his head when the vibration of his phone pulled him out. 

‘You excited for tomorrow? Can’t wait! ;)’ 

Felix flushed, pressing the phone against his chest and groaning. “Stupid heart...stupid Sylvain,” he murmured. He was beyond excited, but he refused to let Sylvain know that. 

‘You better make this good’

‘I promise, you’ll love it’

“Ugh. You’re so...dumb,” he whispered quietly. Felix set his phone down and got up for a shower before starting on some homework. If they were going to be out all day tomorrow he needed to do this now so he didn’t get marked down later. For all the complaining he did, he liked to maintain good grades so Glenn didn’t get worried over phone calls from the school. But the longer he worked the less concentrated he became, until he closed the book in frustration and climbed into bed. He could worry about homework later, his brain was buzzing with excitement and no amount of boring school work could pull him away from thoughts of tomorrow.

Felix was a morning person, up before the sun to get in training and any homework he hadn’t done the night before. As he ran around their neighborhood, his mind kept wandering to what Sylvain had planned, what they would do and what this would lead to. He had sworn never to let emotions get the better of him, yet here he was, fussing over someone. It was only fair that it ended up being Sylvain. After his run, he showered and stole some of the nice smelling body wash Glenn used. It was only 7, hours before they were supposed to meet and Felix was distraught in his room, throwing his whole wardrobe around trying to decide on an outfit that was date appropriate. 

“Felix, it sounds like a tornado in here, what’s with all the…” Glenn pushed open Felix’s door, eyes widening at the mess of clothes. “What the hell happened here?”

“I don’t know what to wear. Don’t make fun of me!” He snarled, bending down to rummage through a pile of shirts. “Nothing is good enough.”

Glenn sighed, pushing the door the rest of the way open and shuffling past the wayward clothes. “As much as I don’t like that Sylvain asked you out, I’ll be the first to support you. First, it’s not going to matter what you wear. Second, if you really want to wear something new, then you can borrow some of the clothes I just bought.” He was sure Felix would surpass him in height, but until that happened, sharing clothes was second nature. He grabbed Felix’s wrist and tugged him along to his room, listening to his younger brother’s murmuring. He hadn’t realized until now just how much this meant to Felix, and it was his duty to make sure he could help quell any worries. “It’s gonna be fairly warm today, isn’t it? So wear these, and pair it with...ah! This.” Glenn tossed a pair of shorts and a loose tank top, grinning at Felix’s wrinkled brow. “This is your first ever date, so trust me.” 

Glenn was right, this was his first date and he wouldn’t question his brother. Glenn was well known for many dates with many men, loving to get free shit from people who willfully fell for his looks. Felix took the clothes back to his room to try on. The shorts weren’t the shortest, but they cut off at mid thigh, leaving the majority of his pale legs on display. The tank top was a deep blue and hung loose around his hips, the straps tied into knots. It was definitely **not** what he would ever have bought himself, but it didn’t look terrible. He just hoped Sylvain would like it. “Ugh. Why do I care whether or not he likes it?” He grumbled to himself.

Getting dressed took much longer than should be humanly necessary, but with it done, Felix could focus on breakfast. He didn’t eat anything heavy in case part of what Sylvain had planned involved food, so he settled on a glass of orange juice and a bagel. It was only nine, he had a whole hour left and every second felt like an eternity. Sylvain’s text pulled him back down to Earth and Felix was glad to be out of the house. He climbed into the beat up jeep and closed the door. Sylvain had bought the jeep with money he had earned through hard work and tutoring side gigs. He refused to use money from his father, whose only concern was Sylvain marrying some equally well off woman. He had long learned that if he asked for anything, it was just another tick over his head of how much he ‘owed’ his father, so for as long as Felix could remember, Sylvain refused to take any money from his father. Felix knew he was saving up to move out as well, but that took a little more work than the cost of an old jeep. 

“Morning,” Sylvain greeted him with the usual smile, but this time it sent butterflies fluttering through his stomach. 

“G’mornin,” Felix murmured. Both turned their heads when the front door closed and out walked Glenn, still in his pajamas, coffee in hand. “Did I forget my keys?” He asked, digging into his bag. 

“No. I just came out to talk to Sylvain.” Glenn eyed the redhead. “You treat Felix well. No funny business,” he warned. 

Felix glared at his brother. “Glenn!” 

“Cross my heart,” Sylvain smiled, tracing the motion on his chest. 

“Go back inside and thirst over Dimitri some more!” He growled. Glenn flushed at that and retreated back inside, though not before flipping both of them off. “Goddess, he’s so overprotective,” Felix grumbled. 

“Can’t blame him though, you’re all he has.” Sylvain took the car out of park once Felix was buckled and took off. 

Felix fidgeted, wondering if Sylvain had even noticed his new outfit. He hadn’t said anything. Since when did Felix care about that?! 

What he didn’t realize was Sylvain most definitely had noticed. It wasn’t a casual glance either, he’d looked Felix over like a predator eager for prey. The shorts were just short enough that he got to see the long expanse of Felix’s thin, yet strong legs. The tanktop was loose but the knotted straps showed off slim shoulders and strong arms from years of fencing. Felix’s hair was put up in it’s usual messy bun, but it was even more delicious to watch loose strands brush against an unmarked neck. It’s like Felix wanted him to pounce, and goddess did he want to. But he couldn’t do that right away, he wouldn’t. He wanted to show Felix that he meant more to him than just someone to fuck, he wanted to date him, to dote on him and love him. Felix wasn’t the type of person who readily accepted affection, but when he did it was the most incredible experience. 

“Where are we going?” 

Sylvain smiled, warm, showering Felix in quiet affections. The younger was always so grumpy, hard to get along with for some, but Sylvain had known Felix long before he was like this. He remembered the days when Felix would cry constantly, always wanting to be at his side.

To a degree, this remained true. Felix and Sylvain were often found together, despite being in different years and thus, different homerooms. If Sylvain wasn’t at work he was usually watching Felix practice, and if Felix wasn’t at practice he was usually at the cafe where Sylvain worked. They were a constant pair and to pretty much everyone else, it was astounding they weren’t together already. In fact, there was a betting pool going around each floor, on exactly when this would happen. Each floor was designated by a mascot for each year; first floor were the Blue Lions, second were the Golden Deer and third were the Black Eagles. This mascot followed the students through each year and denoted things such as what color their uniforms were and what their PE uniforms looked like. Presidents for each year conducted the bet, and while it wasn’t technically allowed, everyone was eager to participate and possibly win some money. 

“I thought it would be nice to stop for some coffee before we go to the main attraction, the aquarium! It just opened and my boss gave me some tickets. I guess it’s really hard to get in right now since it’s so new, and she was going to go but something came up.” Sylvain felt giddy, excited to share something new with Felix. 

Felix hummed in acknowledgement. “I’ve never been to an aquarium before, I suppose it’ll be fun.” The slight quirk of a smile didn’t escape Sylvain’s gaze, to which the redhead snatched it up to store in his head. Any moment he got to see Felix smile was a moment to cherish. 

Sylvain drove them the short way to the cafe, a place he actually loved to work at. It was run by Judith, an older woman with a fierce attitude and wit to match. She was always teasing Sylvain and her other employees but she loved them like family. 

“There are other cafes,” Felix pointed out as he climbed out of the jeep. 

“True, but none give discounts like the one I work at. And I think we have the best coffee.”

“You’re biased,” Felix chuckled, following Sylvain inside. 

The cafe was simply arranged, with booths and couches for folks to sit at. It was decorated in the traditional Almyran style and their blends were almost exclusively imported from Almyra. Mercedes, another year three student waved at them from behind the counter. “Good morning Sylvain, Felix, what brings you both in? You don’t work today, do you?” Mercedes was sweet, soft, yet when she didn’t like someone she could cut as sharp as a knife with words alone. 

“Hey Merci! Nah, I don’t work today. I finally asked Felix on a date and he said yes. So we’re stopping for some coffee before going to check out the aquarium.” 

Sylvain spoke so plainly, but Felix stood beside him, cheeks already flushed pink with embarrassment. He had said it so casually, that they were out on a date! To someone they went to school with! He didn’t particularly care what others thought, and yet with this he did. He supposed he didn’t want rumors to circulate, he wanted to be sure of this before outside influences could work their way into his head. But Mercedes, for all her quirks, wasn’t someone who was known to spread rumors. 

“How sweet. Well, I hope that you enjoy the aquarium. I am actually going with Annie next week. Ah, but nevermind that, what can I get you?” 

“I’ll do the Almyran cold brew, you know me Mercie,” Sylvain chuckled. “Fe, how about you?”

“I’ll do the chai, hot,” Felix murmured. He hated coffee, couldn’t stand the bitter taste it left in his mouth. When they were younger and Sylvain had started drinking it, Felix had been eager to try it as well, wanting to show he was a big kid too. He swore he could still taste it sometimes. 

“I’ll bring it out when it’s ready,” Mercedes smiled at them and turned on her flats to start on their drinks. It was nice to see them out on an actual date, Sylvain had been pining nearly every day, telling her and Annette how much he adored Felix. 

“Is it finally happening?” Annette asked quietly, steaming the chai and peaking out past the machine to stare

“I sure hope so Annie, I want to win the bet,” Mercedes giggled. 

“I can’t believe that they’ve been friends all their lives and it’s taken this long. Boys can be pretty silly sometimes,” Annette murmured. “Or maybe it’s just them.” She poured the creamy chai into a porcelain cup and set it on the tray before handing it to Mercedes. 

“Thank you Annie!” Mercedes put the cold brew beside the chai and walked it out. She found them nestled in a quiet corner of the cafe, greeting them before handing out their drinks. “Enjoy!” 

“Thanks Mercedes,” Sylvain grinned and turned back to Felix, sipping his cold brew. Sorry Fe, what were you saying?”

Felix wrinkled his nose and drank some of his chai. “I was asking how much longer it would be until you can get the hell out of your dad’s.” Felix had never liked Sylvain’s father, or his brother, who had done nothing but torment Sylvain when they were younger. Even now Miklan held nothing back, but Sylvain was rarely home long enough to deal with him. Glenn had offered Sylvain their couch whenever he needed it, but Sylvain almost never took him up on that offer. “I don’t like that you have to rely on him,” he grumbled. Felix wasn’t the best at showing how he felt, but Sylvain could see the concern on his face and feel his unease. 

“Shouldn’t be long now. Got almost everything saved for the first months, security and a few extra months,” Sylvain hummed. “Once I know what schools I’ll have as options, I can start looking at apartments and never look back after this.”

Felix frowned. On one hand he was excited for Sylvain to kiss his toxic family goodbye. On the other hand, there were several schools Sylvain had applied to that weren’t in their city. He didn’t like change, especially when it would take Sylvain away. They had promised one another to be together forever, and Felix wouldn’t let the redhead forget that. “They need to hurry it up,” he huffed. As much as he didn’t want Sylvain to go anywhere, he also didn’t want Sylvain in such a garbage home. He wished he could do more, but he and Glenn were all on their own, they had to be careful with the money left by their father. 

“Will you miss me?” Sylvain winked, laughing at Felix’s glare. 

“Yes.” 

Sylvain blinked, eyes widening slightly. Had he heard that properly? “I’m sorry Fe, I didn’t hear you. What did you say?” He scooted closer, chuckling when Felix slapped his arm. 

“Shut up. I said I would. Who else will keep me company during training?” Another sip. “Ashe keeps pestering me about characters in the books he reads and Flayn won’t stop throwing fruit at me.” 

“Seems you’re in pretty well kept company,” Sylvain pointed out. 

“S’not the same,” Felix murmured. 

Sylvain felt a warmth fill his chest at the quiet admission from Felix that he enjoyed his company and wanted it to stay around. Sylvain was determined to get into one of the schools in the city and was hoping for University of Faerghus, which was closest to Felix. He shouldn’t be centering everything around Felix, but Sylvain had long since given up on ever separating Felix from every aspect of his life. “It’s okay Fe, I’ll always be around,” he said with a grin. They sipped their drinks, hardly a word spoken after that, but it was as it usually was with Felix, a comforting silence that was never awkward or strained. He drank rather quickly and waited until Felix had finished the last of his chai before standing and pulling the smaller teen up. Felix fit perfectly against him and Sylvain wanted nothing more than to wrap him up and love him for eternity. He was content for now with the furious blush that ran down Felix’s neck and the grumpy mumbling as Felix pushed himself away. “To the aquarium?” He grinned, slipping an arm around Felix’s shoulders, glad when he didn’t shrug him away. 

“This better be good,” Felix murmured, though he showed no hint of annoyance. Felix was like a cat, one Sylvain had worked with and known for the majority of his life. Sylvain drove them to the aquarium, unsurprised with the large crowds that had gathered, folks not having read the instructions on how to get into the aquarium on opening day. He parked them near the back of the lot so they could make their way toward the front without worrying about fighting some middle aged mother of four for the closest parking spot. Sylvain couldn’t help but take Felix’s small hand in his, mentally breathing in relief when the prickly teen didn’t pull away. If anything, Felix shuffled just a little bit closer. 

Sylvain was thankful they made it in within a half hour of lining up. 

Felix was thankful for the shorts and tank top Glenn had suggested, finding he was already a little hot from waiting in line under the glare of the sun. He let Sylvain tug him along, not particularly interested in marine life, but rather interested in Sylvain’s reaction to them. They started in the front with all the small, uneventful creatures, such as sea urchins and starfish. Every time Sylvain wanted to go somewhere else, he would gently tug on Felix’s hand, drawing him closer. Felix had been consistently flustered every time he remembered they were holding hands, staring down at interlaced fingers. Sylvain didn’t seem to be ruffled at all, yet Felix felt ready to jump out of his skin from how this made him feel. It was such a good feeling, so welcome among his usual emotions of annoyance and determination. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that when he finally pulled himself out of it, they were already halfway through the aquarium, in the shark exhibit to be exact. 

It was a large area with few species, mainly smaller sharks that were content within their tanks. Smaller fish swam alongside them, a few shellfish crawling along the sands. It was a simply constructed, yet well maintained space, one that appeared to be focused on the health and wellbeing of the animals. Felix had been hesitant to come to the aquarium, only because he had disliked the idea of animals in confinement. But last night, Sylvain had texted him about how the aquarium doubled as a conservation center, where animals that had been injured or couldn’t be returned to the wild were rehomed there. It was apparently run by a non-profit, who maintained the place with donations from the public and now from tickets and gift shop purchases. 

“Fe! Don’t you think this one looks like you?” Sylvain chuckled, pointing to one of the many lemon sharks that were swimming around the tanks. Felix shot him a glare, but looked back at the shark, which danced delicately in the water. 

“You’re so stupid. You look like that one,” Felix said, pointing to a photograph of a goblin shark, one that didn’t exist in the aquarium but was nonetheless included in the imagery and information. He snorted when Sylvain pouted, and at no point did either of them let go of the other, despite what some might view as an argument. What they were doing was what they’d always done and it only ever made sense to them. 

“That’s so mean! My teeth are perfect,” Sylvain said, shooting Felix a grin to show off. “Plus, you agreed to go on a date with me, which means I can’t be too bad.” 

Felix scoffed and looked away, tugging Sylvain over toward another portion of the aquarium where octopus were housed, some swimming and some hiding expertly in the rocks. “It would be helpful to know their technique,” he murmured, watching one octopus go from completely visible to perfectly camouflaged in the sand. 

“It says here that they’re colorblind. That’s pretty amazing that they can blend in without even seeing color.” They moved through the rest of the aquarium, hand in hand, commenting on the various facts they learned along the way. Felix had to admit that he hadn’t been bored once throughout the day, not even close. This had been the most fun he’d had in years, just spending time with Sylvain, not talking about their complicated lives, just enjoying the beauty of an entirely different world. 

They stepped out of the last room, which was decorated with an archway of teeth and led toward the gift shop and exit. “You want to go in?” Sylvain asked, laughing when Felix responded with a scoff and an “ _of course_ ” The gift shop was fairly large, with the usual sorts of souvenirs from shirts to stuffed animals. They had finally disconnected their hands in order to look more closely at various items. While Felix was busy looking for a shirt that Glenn would like, Sylvain slipped away and toward the tables of stuffed sea creatures. He picked out a seal for Annette, an octopus for Mercedes, and a lion fish for Judith. He threw them all in a basket and wandered over toward the jewelry, quickly selecting a shark tooth choker for Felix, having the clerk wrap it in tissue paper as a surprise for later.

Likewise, Felix picked out a few gifts for Glenn before he set out to find something for Sylvain. What he decided on was a dagger made out of megalodon teeth. Felix couldn’t help but think of swords and knives even on a date, plus, this was a gorgeously crafted knife and while it wasn’t for stabbing (delicate and all), it was an aesthetically pleasing item that was uniquely Felix. Sylvain would never be able to forget who gave him a knife. He bought everything and took the bag with a quiet “ _thanks_ to the clerk before meeting Sylvain outside. 

“What did you pick out for Glenn?” Sylvain asked, showing Felix the stuffed animals he picked out for the girls. 

“A shirt and a book. I know he’s interested in coming here, so I got him a book that talks about the aquarium in depth.” As if on instinct, their hands found one another, Sylvain gently tugging Felix out and to the jeep. 

As nice as the aquarium had been, Felix was rather glad to be out of there. It had been crowded, stuffy, and in truth, all Felix wanted to do was be alone with Sylvain.

“How about some dinner?” Sylvain suggested, grinning at Felix. He didn’t want this to end, he’d never had so much fun on a date before. Everything with Felix was amplified and Sylvain clung to the small moments throughout today, the smiles, the soft looks in Fe’s eyes. 

“Fine, but I’m going to make it.” 

“Huh?” Sylvain raised a brow and glanced at Felix while starting up the jeep. 

“Glenn texted me, told me he was going to Holst’s to study for some big exam they’ve got coming up. He won’t be there to bother us and...I don’t want you spending more money on me,” he murmured. 

Sylvain had to hold back a groan at the first half of Felix’s sentence, about not being bothered. He knew the teen didn’t mean it in any sort of sexual way, but it was hard for Sylvain, who had been dreaming for years about having Felix underneath him, begging and crying, taking him so deep, _”stop it!”_ he scolded himself. Felix had agreed to a date but that didn’t mean he agreed to anything else. No matter how much Sylvain wanted to make Felix his and vice versa, he couldn’t assume that it was the same for Felix.

It was. Felix wanted to end the night with the beginning of a relationship, but he wasn’t good with words and he was even worse with actions when it came to the bedroom. He was a virgin except for his own finger and one small toy he’d bought while drunk browsing on the internet. Sylvain was so stupidly flirtatious and was leagues ahead of Felix in the bedroom, which made it even harder for Felix to make any sort of physical move. 

“That sounds great Fe, I’d love that. Do we need to stop at the grocery store?” 

“No. We have plenty in the fridge.” 

He hadn’t taken Felix for someone who could cook, although he had never had the chance to see it. Whenever he did go over for dinner, Glenn was always the one who cooked. He supposed it was only natural that Felix had picked up on the skill from his brother. “Got anything good in mind?” He asked with a smile. 

“Nothing fancy. Steak and potatoes. I made a pie a few days ago so we can have that too,” Felix murmured.  
“You made a pie?! Fe, you never said you could cook or bake. I can’t wait to try it, I bet it’s the best pie ever,” Sylvain hummed. He swelled with pride at the flush on Felix’s cheeks, which dipped down to his shoulders. Felix was the cutest. He was so much like a cat, one who liked Sylvain enough to spend the day with him. He felt honored. 

“Shut up, it’s not special,” Felix huffed. “I learned to cook from Glenn and since he and Holst are such good friends, Hilda and I learned to bake when we were stuck during times when our brothers were too busy to deal with us.” 

“Speaking of Hilda, is it true she’s dating Marianne?”

“Why don’t you ask Marianne, you work at the same stable don’t you?” 

“She’s so quiet, I don’t want to bother her. Hilda on the other hand is loud and lazy, and I don’t feel bad about bothering her. But we aren’t in the same year so I never see her.” 

Felix shrugged and watched the road, folding his hands in his lap. “They are. That’s all I know.” 

Their school was so close knit, everyone generally knowing everyone else. Sylvain knew about Ashe and Dedue dating, Edelgard and Dorothea, Lysithea and Cyril, all sorts of relationships that were budding. It’s part of what urged Sylvain to finally ask Felix out, seeing everyone else happy made him want the same. So far, he’d had the best day of his life, second only to the day they’d made their promise. Everything always led back to Felix, and for Sylvain, it always would. 

The rest of the drive was quiet, save for Felix’s occasional huff of air. He was almost always so grumpy, and only Sylvain could see through him enough to know what he was really like. He prided himself on being able to unravel Felix like a bundle of knotted yarn. He hadn’t anticipated Felix making dinner, or having the evening alone with Felix. Glenn was almost always home and was especially protective of his younger brother. He had technically promised Glenn he wouldn’t do anything, but being alone with Felix became increasingly hard for Sylvain, _especially_ with what he had decided to wear today. Shorts and a tank top, a very un-Felix outfit, was a gift before Sylvain’s eyes. And he had taken every opportunity to stare at Felix’s ass (and although Felix had absolutely nothing to show for an ass, Sylvain still wanted to grab it), his long, slender legs bare before the world, and strong arms that were used to holding swords. Sylvain had certainly gained months, if not years worth of masturbation material, though he was hoping he and Felix would be much more than friends after this. 

The place Felix (and Sylvain to an extent) called home was a two story, four bedroom house on the outskirts of the city. It had been inherited to Glenn and Felix by their father and with a generous life insurance policy, the two had been able to live well and maintain the house to near perfection. Felix occasionally still tried to get Sylvain to live with them, but the redhead knew that if he were to do that, he’d never keep his hands to himself. Not to mention the burden that would inflict on Glenn, who already had to deal with so much. It was easier for Sylvain to just save up for his own place and for now, endure what he had to from his father and brother. 

Sylvain closed the door on the jeep and locked it once Felix had climbed out. He followed inside, slipping out of his shoes and leaving them at the door. “I didn’t know you could cook or bake. Why haven’t you baked me anything?” Sylvain whined. 

Felix glared at him and threw his bag onto the couch. “Where do you think your birthday cakes come from?”

“Wait, those aren’t from the store?!” Sylvain’s jaw dropped. He had just assumed, with how perfectly packaged the cakes were every year that Felix had bought them from the local bakery. “Oh my god Fe, I’ve been in love with those cakes every year,” he sighed. 

Felix scoffed, turning the sink on to wash his hands. “You’re being dramatic,” he murmured. Though hearing how much Sylvain loved the cakes every year made his heart warm. He’d never admitted to baking them because he hadn’t cared all that much, but Sylvain loved it, so Felix was inclined to love it too. Sylvain never liked celebrating his birthday, so Felix never made a deal out of it. Still, he had wanted to provide something homemade for Syl every year and had made sure to improve the cakes with each birthday. 

“Am I? Because I don’t think so. Have you tasted them? Wait, no, you hate sweets. Well I have and they’re incredible. The only thing I look forward to on my birthdays are those cakes,” Sylvain sighed dreamily, remembering them fondly. 

Felix hummed, but he felt a swell of pride at the fact that his cakes were the reason Sylvain smiled on his birthdays now. He hated the taste of sweets, but whenever he gave Sylvain his cake, he’d burst out into smiles and Felix felt himself like sweets a little bit more. “It’s not that big of a deal. I often don’t have the cash to buy a gift, and I know you aren’t a fan of shit you’ll never use.” 

“Why did you never say you made them?” Sylvain pouted.

“Why does it matter?” 

“Because if I had known I wouldn’t have shared any.” 

Felix rolled his eyes and bent down in front of the open fridge, pulling out some steak and carrots. “You wouldn’t have eaten that whole cake by yourself.”

“Absolutely I would have.” Sylvain grabbed some potatoes at Felix’s behest, washing and slicing them before dumping them in a pot to boil. 

“You don’t have to help,” Felix murmured. 

“But I want to, is that okay?”

“Do whatever you want.” 

Sylvain smiled, watching Felix tenderize the steaks before working in seasoning and spices, cheeks a soft shade of pink. Preparing dinner together made him think of them as a couple, and there was nothing more Sylvain wanted to be. To come home after work to Felix, cooking with him, holding him in bed, loving him with every fiber of his being. Sylvain ached for it. He jumped when Felix lightly hit him with a dishcloth, the darker haired teen eyeing him. “Wh? Sorry Fe, got lost in my head,” he chuckled. 

Felix scoffed but didn’t press. “Make sure to watch the potatoes and when they’re done drain the water.” 

“Yes sir,” Sylvain whistled. The way Felix moved in the kitchen like he did on the fencing field was beautiful, elegant and calculated. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it. 

Felix laid the steak in the pan and let it cook, glancing at Sylvain. “I can cook for you too...you can come over for dinner more,” he mumbled. 

A warmth filled Sylvain’s chest, the familiar sort that arose whenever Felix said something particularly adorable. The idea of having a homemade meal from Felix after a long day was a dream, and Sylvain wanted it so badly. He wanted to do the same, cook a meal for Felix, or spend a night cooking together. “I’ll try and do that, I just normally work late at the cafe. But hey, when I get my own place you can come over and we can make dinners all the time.” He wanted to add _‘and you can move in and we can sleep in the same bed and I can braid your hair every night’_ but he decided against that. 

“I suppose that doesn’t sound terrible. You better get a place soon,” Felix murmured. 

“I told you earlier, soon! You think Dedue and Raphael would be up to helping me move?” 

“Of course they would, they’re the most selfless people at the school, and probably in the whole city. I suppose I could help out and make food for them.” Felix turned the steaks over in the pan, glancing over and watching Sylvain drain the potatoes. It wasn’t fair that Sylvain, who slacked off in most everything, was so strong, his arms easily holding a large pot of potatoes, something even Felix sometimes struggled with. Still, it was nice Sylvain looked that way, it was conveniently exactly the type of body he was interested in. Or was it more that he had just adapted to like whatever Sylvain had become? 

“Yeah? That sounds great, thanks Fe.” Sylvain smiled and worked the potatoes into a mash, adding some butter, salt and pepper before whipping it up into a fluffy mound of perfection. He scooped it out into a bowl and set the table, watching Felix prepare the rest of the meal and plate them. “None for Glenn?”

“He’s going to be at Holst’s until at least midnight. They always do this when it comes to projects, so he’ll no doubt order a pizza and eat there.” Felix turned the oven off and set the pan onto a cool burner before grabbing the plates and setting them on the table. He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with water. 

“This looks incredible Fe, can’t believe I get your cooking,” he grinned. 

“It’s nothing special, don’t make it more than it is.” 

Sylvain sliced into the steak, cooked to juicy perfection and took a bite. The savory mix of meat, spices and butter filled his senses and he felt as though he could lose himself in it. Food was good, but nothing compared to food made by the person he loved. “Fe, I’m serious, it’s incredible,” he groaned. 

Felix flushed, running a hand through his messy hair. He’d never cooked for anyone but Glenn before, so having Sylvain moaning all over his food was...something else. It made the heat rise in his cheeks, listening to Sylvain’s absolutely inappropriate noises. He coughed and went for his own plate, eating idly, much more interested in watching Sylvain. “It’s not..you’re so embarrassing,” he grumbled. 

Sylvain grinned at him. “Am I? It’s the same thing with the cakes, how am I not supposed to boast about it? You don’t do this for just anyone, right? So I’m special!” 

Felix sighed. “Yeah, you’re special. You’re about the only other person I’d do this for.” He was surprised at his own boldness, unable to keep it all back. Normally, he’d just refuse to answer, but this whole day had slowly been unravelling his normally well guarded heart. Sylvain had begun to really dig himself into him. 

Sylvain nearly choked on his water, coughing and gasping for breath. Had Felix really just admitted he was special? “Fuck…” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning forward. “You okay Felix? You just said something nice about me,” he murmured. 

“S-Shut up! I can say nice things!” Felix glared at Sylvain, who held up his hands in surrender. 

“Okay! You win,” he chuckled. “Let’s finish eating.”

Cleanup was a breeze, working side by side, the two washed and dried everything, Felix taking him to the couch after they had finished. This should be where Sylvain said goodnight and maybe give Felix a kiss on the cheek. He should really leave before the beast inside of him became too strong, before resisting Felix’s soft looking lips and smooth skin became impossible. Sylvain was never quite so well versed in self-restraint, and prying himself away from Felix right now? Nearly impossible. 

“Hey, so maybe I should get going,” though he knew he didn’t sound nearly as enthusiastic as it should have been. 

“Why?” Felix had never felt so bold before, but he had also never wanted this so badly. He’d loved Sylvain for too long to let him slip away, into the arms of random women. 

“I promised Glenn I-”

“I’m old enough to know what I want, Sylvain. Do you think I would say yes to a date if I didn’t want to make this something? I could have spent today training, but instead I chose to go out with you.” 

Felix had a point. Sylvain had known him to always choose training over doing anything social. Yet he had spent today engaged with Sylvain, never once seemingly bored or done with the date. It had been the best day ever for Sylvain, had it been the same for Felix? “You did. But Fe, I’m scared, terrified even. I don’t want people to think ill of you for dating me.” He didn’t give a shit what people said about him, but he hated to think what they would say about Felix. 

Felix wrinkled his nose and glared at Sylvain. “I don’t give a shit what people would say about me.”

Sylvain sighed, sitting down on the couch and waiting for Felix to join him before continuing. “I’m also worried about crap with my father. The second I’m moved out there’s not a damn thing he can do. I won’t have to worry about inheriting shit and dealing with all that political nonsense, but it also means I’ll be piss poor and working my ass off.” 

Felix gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed Sylvain’s face, holding his stupid freckeld cheeks in his hands. “You’ll be poor but free. And if you would just let me in, you’ll never be alone. Stop making me admit to this sappy stuff, I’m terrible at it…” Felix bit his lip. “Syl, I really really love you. Don’t walk away from me.” He sounded almost like he was begging, and he hated it. But he needed Sylvain to know he was loved, that he was cherished. 

Nothing had ever felt so right before. Felix dropped his walls in order to tell Sylvain how he felt, it was...electric. Sylvain felt his heart beat quicker in his chest, his hands coming to cover the ones on his cheeks. He turned his head to kiss one of Felix’s palms. “I love you too, Fe...I won’t walk away from you. If you’ll have me, I’ll never leave your side.” 

“Then kiss me already you idiot,” Felix whined. 

“With pleasure.” Sylvain cupped the back of Felix’s head, his other arm snaking around his waist and pulling him close. He wasted no more time, pressing his lips against Felix’s small, nervous bitten ones. He loved him so much, loved every quirk that combined to be wholly and uniquely Felix. He didn’t deepen the kiss just yet, allowing Felix to slot himself against Sylvain’s body, arms wrapping around his neck and curling into red hair. Sylvain had wanted to do this for years, but he had been too afraid of ruining their relationship. But Felix felt entirely the same, and he didn’t have to worry anymore. Felix was right, Sylvain would never be alone once he let him in. 

Sylvain was nervous. Holy shit he was so nervous. He’d done this many times before, but all those girls and guys had been faceless to Sylvain, just bodies that he used to forget the shit heap of his life. But Felix was someone he cared about, who he wanted to make happy and to make his first time the best he’ll ever have. If this was his first time. The thought of it not being Felix’s first made his blood boil with jealousy. He broke the kiss to mouth down Felix’s neck, latching onto the skin and sucking a mark into the pale junction of his neck. “Is this...your first?” He asked between kisses and licks. He felt Felix squirm underneath him, the younger teen huffing. 

“Of course it is. I don’t have time to philander like you do.” 

“After today it’s only you, sweetheart.” Sylvain pecked the bruises skin and kissed back up, capturing Felix’s mouth before he could protest the pet name. Sylvain had always called Felix by innocent names, but now he’d take full advantage of all the sweethearts, kittens and darlings he could. He pecked the side of Felix’s mouth, arms holding the smaller man around the waist. Felix was so small in comparison, so seemingly delicate, but Sylvain knew better than to assume anything was delicate about Felix. Still, it was easy to believe when he had the other like this, sitting in his lap, cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink, eyes fluttering from their kisses. He wanted to completely debauche Felix, make him into his cock hungry slut, only for Sylvain. It was a filthy desire of his, but one he had a feeling Felix would gladly accept once they were situated into this newfound relationship. Sylvain moved one arm underneath Felix’s legs and scooped him up, holding him like his newly wedded husband. 

“Syl _vain_ ! I can walk you know,” Felix glared at him but made no move to wiggle out, instead threading his fingers through fiery red hair. 

“I know. But let me pamper you Fe. Let me make your first time amazing,” he cooed, carrying Felix up the stairs to his room. He nudged the door with his shoulder and stepped in, gasping when Felix’s normally clean room looked as though it had been hit by a tornado. Clothes were lumped into piles in every direction, shirts tossed over lamps, the tv, everything. “Fe, what the hell happened here?” 

Felix flushed. He forgot he’d left the house with his room in shambles, burying his face in his hands. “Fuck…” 

“Come on Fe, I won’t laugh,” Sylvain chuckled, nudging him. 

“Ugh! I was trying to find a good outfit for our date,” he admitted, blushing. Felix shot Sylvain a look when the older teen grinned. “Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Sylvain laughed quietly, catching Felix around the waist when he tried to move away, tugging him close and kissing him. “I find it incredibly sweet that you took so much time to pick out an outfit. Should we clean this up?” He asked. 

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of it later,” he murmured. Felix pulled away from Sylvain only long enough to throw the piles of clothing off his bed. Arms came around him, tugging him snug against Sylvain’s chest. 

Sylvain nosed Felix’s hair, hands sneaking underneath Felix’s tank top, wandering along his stomach, tickling the skin. 

“Syl…” Felix turned around and caught Sylvain’s cheeks, kissing him. He trusted Sylvain to make this amazing, but he was an eager learner, he wanted to know what made Sylvain tick, what made him feel good. 

He smiled against Felix’s mouth, urging him onto the bed before climbing on top of him. “Fe, you got any lube? Condoms?” 

Felix blushed at the question. Ugh, such simple things made him so flustered, especially when Sylvain was involved. “Lube, no condoms...don’t need it with you,” he muttered. He trusted Sylvain, despite all the people he slept with, he knew the other wasn’t stupid and had always protected himself. 

Sylvain hummed, nuzzling Felix’s cheek. “Thank you.” He wasn’t used to people trusting him, not wholly, not like this. But Felix was never like anyone else. His fingers trailed along Felix’s sides, tickling the skin and relishing in the small laughs he got out of the younger teen. Felix didn’t smile or laugh much, but when he did it was a ray of sunshine that bathed Sylvain in a warm light. He didn’t want to rush this, not like with everyone else, he wanted this to be slow, he wanted to savor every moment. He guided Felix onto his back, hovering over him with a warm smile, hands pushing the tank top up and over Felix’s head, adding it to the pile on the floor. His hands touched Felix’s chest delicately, running along strong muscles from years of training and a few scars from various mishaps. He loved every inch of Felix, and couldn’t help but lean down and press open mouthed kisses to warm skin. 

Felix wiggled against the touch, quietly gasping with each kiss or touch. Sylvain’s mouth moved expertly along Felix’s skin, settling against one of his nipples, pecking at the nub before giving it a playful nip. Felix whined. “Syl, stop teasing,” he whined. 

Sylvain chuckled. “I’m going to unravel you Fe. Gonna make sure you’re pliant and ready for me. I want to make you feel so good you won’t remember anything except my name.” He hummed against Felix’s sensitive nipple, sucking at it gently, rolling it around his tongue. His fingers pinched and pulled the other one, rolling between his thumb and forefinger, pulling out those delicious gasps and moans that went straight to his dick. He’d spent many nights with his dick in hand, jerking it to an imaginary Felix moaning on top of him, bouncing on his dick, hungry for him. He wondered if Felix had ever had the same kinds of dreams? He’d need to ask him later. Sylvain purred against Felix’s nipple, lapping at it before letting go and latching onto his neck instead. Felix’s nipples were puffy and red from attention, but no one would see that. He wanted everyone to know Felix was taken after this, even if Glenn killed him, it would be well worth it. He was relentless, licking, nipping and sucking marks into both sides of Felix’s neck.

Felix was shaking, his fingers threading into red hair and tugging, moaning as Sylvain thoroughly marked him over. He would have no way to hide them tomorrow, and he didn’t really care to. “ _Sylvain_ , fuck,” he groaned. His dick was achingly hard in his shorts, and Sylvain hadn’t gone anywhere near there, or his ass. The other had been very busy covering his entire upper body in marks, kissing everywhere he could reach, sucking his tongue into his mouth and claiming every inch of Felix for himself. He broke the kiss to mouth at Sylvain’s neck too, lapping at the skin and biting down to make his own claim. Just like Sylvain wanted everyone to know what had happened, so did Felix. It was like laying claim, finally, after all these years of pining. 

Sylvain purred at Felix’s affections, waiting patiently for the younger man to finish before he moved down. He wanted to give Felix everything, open him up and make this as pleasurable as possible. Felix spread his legs eagerly and Sylvain took his place between them, rubbing his hands along soft thighs. His lips pressed against one thigh, pecking it before taking a patch of skin into his mouth to suck. Once a purple mark formed he moved to the other side, lathering Felix in his kisses, all the while his hands ran along Felix’s legs, massaging the muscles lovingly. 

“Sylvain, please!” 

Felix’s begging was music to his ears and how could he deny him when he sounded so sweet, so desperate. Sylvain pecked his thigh one last time before moving to his shorts. He curled his fingers into the hem of Felix’s shorts and pulled them down off his hips. The shorts were Glenn’s and as such were just a tad bit big on Felix, enough so that Sylvain didn’t even have to unbutton them. He raised a brow at the noticeable lack of underwear and grinned at Felix. “Did you plan to get me in bed? I didn’t know you were so perverted Fe!” 

Felix’s cheeks went red as Sylvain’s hair. “I-I didn’t! I just forgot when I was dressing!” A bad lie. Of course he’d wanted to get Syl in bed but he hadn’t anticipated it actually working. 

“Sure, sure.” Sylvain smiled and dropped the shorts off the side of the bed, spreading Felix just a little bit wider for him. His cock was leaking against his belly, straining, aching for release. Sylvain licked his lips and glanced at Felix, waiting for the nod before he continued. He started with little kitten licks along the head, relishing in Felix’s noises, the way his eyes screwed shut, how he bit his bottom lip. Sylvain wrapped his lips around the head of Felix’s cock, sucking it in, flicking his tongue along the slit to catch the precum that beaded there. He smiled as fingers threaded into his hair, tugging impatiently. He took more of Felix in, breathing through his nose as he sucked along Felix’s cock, tongue pressing to the underside and running along it as he moved. 

“Syl, oh fuck,” Felix breathed, back arching off the bed, legs lax on either side of Sylvain. The other was working him so well, sucking and licking at him, making his body sing. Felix had never known pleasure like this before, and with another person, with Sylvain, it made it perfect. Felix moaned, hips jerking when Sylvain went ahead and swallowed him whole. He felt the head of his cock against the back of Sylvain’s throat, whimpering at the constricting tight, wet heat of Sylvain’s mouth. The older teen swallowed around him, one hand coming to massage his balls, causing Felix to sob. He could feel his orgasm mounting, the tightness in his belly growing the longer Sylvain held him in his mouth, sucking and swallowing around him. “S-Sylvian stop, I’m gonna cum,” he whined, which only seemed to make Sylvain work harder. He sucked harder, groaning around Felix’s cock and sending the teen over the edge. Felix shouted, hips thrusting up into Sylvain’s mouth as he came, sobbing, fingers pulling at Sylvain’s hair. His hips stuttered, twitching as he rode out his orgasm, feeling his seed spilling down the redhead’s throat. 

He panted, whining when Sylvain pulled off of him and licked his lips. “You taste amazing Fe,” Sylvain purred. “I wanted to get you nice and relaxed before I prepped you,” he told Felix. “That way you’ll enjoy it much more.” 

“But Sylvain, you’re hard too,” Felix huffed. “I want to make you feel good…”

Sylvain smiled sweetly and kissed Felix’s thigh. “I am. You make me so hard and I can’t wait to be inside of you Fe. You can make me feel good another time, right now, it’s all about you.” Class was going to be out for summer soon and Sylvain hoped to have his own place by then and then they could spend all day exploring one another to their heart's content. Sylvain licked his lips, lifting Felix’s hips up to get better access to his hole, blowing cool air teasingly over the puckered entrance. 

“Sylvain!” Felix scowled and kicked the redhead’s shoulder. 

“Sorry! Couldn’t help myself,” Sylvain chuckled. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Felix’s most intimate area, tongue poking out to lap against the rim, teasing gently to relax the other, feeling as Felix slowly opened up for him. He hummed, pressing his tongue against Felix until he slipped in, groaning at the taste of Felix around him. 

Felix squirmed against him, letting out little puffs of air, both used to the intrusion yet not. Before it had been his own fingers, but now it was Sylvain, his tongue that pressed into him, lapping at his walls with such fervor. He whined when Sylvain pulled away and watched him grab the bottle of lube. “Wait,” he called to the other. “Take off your clothes first, it’s not fair you’ve left me entirely naked and yet here you are fully clothed,” he huffed. 

Sylvain chuckled. He hadn’t really noticed, too absorbed in giving Felix everything he had. “Okay, okay!” He pulled away just enough to get his arms over his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. 

Felix watched, licking his lips at the show he was getting. Sylvain was lazy, and yet even he took the time to work out, and it showed in his muscular arms and toned chest. Felix had seen Sylvain shirtless plenty of times, but now he could stare without fear of being noticed. “Get your pants off,” he growled. 

“Impatient!” Sylvain purred. 

And he was. Of course he was, he’d imagined what Sylvain’s cock looked like for years. And he certainly wasn’t disappointed. Sylvain was hung, his cock thick at the base with a fat head that he wanted to taste. His balls hung heavy and he was hard against his belly, precum dripping down the shaft. Felix was aching. 

“Like what you see?” Sylvain teased. 

“Shut up and get me ready,” Felix scoffed, cheeks bright pink. 

“You’re so cute Fe.” Sylvain couldn’t help himself, he found Felix’s prickly attitude adorable. He reminded him of a cat, affectionate one moment and swatting at you the next. He reached out, pulling Felix close again, settling him so his back was flat on the bed and his legs thrown over Sylvain’s shoulders. He grabbed the lube and squirted it generously onto his fingers and onto Felix’s hole, smiling at the full body shiver he elicited from the other. “Gonna put one in, ‘kay?” He waited for the nod of approval before starting, gently running his finger in circles around Felix’s entrance before slowly pushing the tip in. His fingers were longer and thicker than Felix’s, so he didn’t want to assume the other would be okay instantly, so he was slow, methodical in how he slipped it in. Once he had his first finger in, he gave an experimental crook, pressing into Felix’s walls, pleased with the shaky whine he got from the other. “That good?” He murmured.

“Y-Yeah...it’s good,” Felix whispered, rocking his hips as best he could, but in this position it was a little more difficult. “Syl, more,” he begged. He wasn’t going to break, he needed Sylvain to just give this to him, to fuck him already. He knew he had to be patient and get prepped, but the longer it took the more impatient Felix became. That’s what years of pining would do, he supposed. 

“I can’t push you too far too soon, baby...don’t want to hurt you,” Sylvain murmured.

Felix wrinkled his nose at the pet name, but he didn’t hate it. He wouldn’t admit it to Sylvain, but he rather liked when the other called him nicknames, cute pet names that made his heart beat faster. He groaned as Sylvain wiggled in a second finger, relaxing into the soothing circles rubbed into his back by Sylvain’s other hand. The fingers inside of him crooked, kneading the flesh underneath smooth fingertips. “Fuck,” Felix moaned, jerking his hips, feeling Sylvain’s cock pressed against his back, wanting that inside him more than the fingers. The moved like this for a time, with Sylvain’s fingers working him open, a third being added to the mix, a painful mixed pleasure working through Felix until he was stretched open and begging. It dawned on him, while Sylvain was three fingers deep that they were really about to have sex, something he’d dreamt of for longer than he cared to admit. 

“Felix, what’s wrong?” Sylvain withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the bed before shifting Felix around, pulling him flush against his chest. “You’re crying, did I hurt you?” His eyes searched Felix’s face frantically, scared he had ruined it for the other. Felix’s cheeks went red and he glared at him. 

“I-I am not!” Felix furiously wiped at his eyes, hands coming back wet. Large hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him in, lips pressing gingerly against his. Felix relaxed almost immediately, curling his fingers into Sylvain’s hair. 

“Seriously, why were you crying? I didn’t cause you pain did I?” Felix would normally refuse to answer, but he could see how worried Sylvain was and he hated to see anything but infectious joy on his face. 

“It’s not that, you didn’t make it hurt,” he mumbled. “I just…ugh, you’re gonna make me say it!” Felix crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Sylvain. “I’ve been dreaming about this day for so long that realizing it was happening just made me cry.” He was ready to hear Sylvain laugh and tease him, and was surprised when the redhead grabbed his face and kissed him again. He whined, feeling so relaxed against Sylvain like this. 

“You don’t know how happy that makes me,” Sylvain whispered after breaking the kiss. “I’ve dreamt of this for a long time too.” 

Felix grumbled and tucked his head underneath Sylvain’s chin. “Can we get back to the part where you fuck me?” As sweet as this moment was, Felix had an agenda he wanted to complete, and he was sure Sylvian did too. 

“So impatient!” Sylvain smiled and manipulated Felix again, urging him onto his stomach. Felix’s dark hair fell loose over his shoulders, and Sylvain couldn’t help but stare at just how beautiful Felix was, and how he was all his now. 

“Sylvain!” 

“Sorry!” He chuckled. Sylvain grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his hand before stroking himself, shuddering, hips twitching. Even he had his limits and he was reaching it at a breakneck pace the longer he looked at Felix, beautiful, lithe Felix, writhing on the bed just for him. He grabbed Felix’s hip to steady him, and guided himself to his wet, tight heat, cock pressing eagerly against him.

Felix wiggled underneath him, biting back a whimper as Sylvain pressed his cock against him. He could feel the head, and slowly Sylvain pushed in. It was bigger than his fingers, stretching Felix just a bit wider, cousin the younger man to gasp. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain, his body unaccustomed to something of Sylvain’s size. 

“Felix...fuck,” Sylvain groaned. “You feel so fucking incredible. Let me know when I can-”

“More,” Felix hissed. “I want more. You don’t have to ask anymore. Just fuck me,” he begged. 

As much as he wanted to, Sylvain had to maintain a certain level of restraint. He didn’t ask again, but he was still slow, pressing in and listening, feeling for Felix’s pain, his pleasure. When he felt as though Felix had adjusted, and when the other said nothing, Sylvain would give him more. He did this until he bottomed out, moaning into Felix’s ear, burying his face in Felix’s neck. “Goddess, fuck...Felix, you’re incredible,” he moaned. Truly, no one had ever felt even half as good as Felix did. 

Felix was panting, his thighs shaking and his insides feeling so stupidly full of Sylvain. He groaned, rocking his hips back and ripping a moan from both of them. “You’re so fucking _big_ ,” he grunted. “No wonder you...ah...have such a huge fucking ego.”

Sylvain laughed against Felix’s skin, pecking it. “I’ll take that as a compliment, can I move?” 

“Yes. Syl, fuck me,” Felix whispered. 

Sylvain didn’t need anymore instruction, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in, rocking Felix up the bed. They both moaned, Felix’s head falling into his arms, ass up, eager for more. Sylvain’s head was swimming, his hips jerking into Felix, driving his cock further inside, going harder, faster, pulling every wail and moan from Felix that was humanly possible. He worked on teasing Felix’s prostate, relentlessly thrusting in until he felt the other clench, Felix clench around him. 

Felix was seeing stars. Sylvain was relentless against him, and he was wailing for the man, scrambling to grip the bed, spreading himself wider, wanting Sylvain as deep as he could go. “Felix, you’re so fucking beautiful like this. Sobbing for my cock...I’ll make sure you’re never empty again,” Sylvain whispered. The words alone made Felix sob, his hips jerking forward, then back, seeking more and more pleasure. 

“You’re such a pervert!” He gasped, turning his head to glare halfheartedly at Sylvain, who only smiled back at him. 

“I’m your pervert,” Sylvain teased. “If you’ll have me.”

“Ugh, do you even need to ask?” Felix reached behind him and pulled Sylvain down, twisting his head to kiss him. “You’re mine and don’t you ever forget it. Fuck...I love you Syl,” he whispered. He didn’t know how often he’d be able to push past his own embarrassment to admit it, but he would now, for Sylvain. 

Sylvain’s breath caught in his throat when Felix confessed, his lips curling into a smile, seeking Felix’s and sealing them in a kiss. He picked up the pace, slamming into Felix hard and fast, never relenting. “I love you too Fe, and I promise I’ll make you so happy...even if I am infuriating,” he panted. His hips snapped forward, pushing Felix further up into the bed, chasing his orgasm, wanting so badly to get Felix there first before he let himself finish. Sylvain reached around Felix’s waist, lifting the younger man into his lap, Felix’s back pressing against Sylvain’s chest. Both groaned at the shift, Sylvain’s cock slipping even deeper into Felix. He nosed at Felix’s hair, kissing at his head while his hand wrapped around Felix’s leaking cock. 

Felix shouted, hips jerking wildly against Sylvain’s thrusts and his hand. “Syl, fuck, I can’t,” he panted, shaking his head furiously.

“Let it go Fe, let yourself get lost in it,” Sylvain purred. Felix sobbed, head falling back against Sylvain’s shoulder, a shaky moan escaping him as he came crashing over the edge. His hips stuttered as he came, flashes of white shooting over his sheets, orbs of white flashing behind his eyes. Felix whimpered, his orgasm hitting him in waves, taking him higher with each hit, fingers gripping at Sylvain weakly. 

A mixture of Felix clenching around him and watching his beautiful face as he came sent Sylvain straight over the edge with him. He moaned, gripping Felix’s hips and thrusting into him, holding Felix down on his cock as he came, hips rutting into the warm heat as wave after wave hit him. 

Feeling Sylvain cum, feeling his seed spill into his body was what Felix had craved for so long, and it was far better than anything he could have imagined. 

They were both sweaty and panting, both exhausted but happy. Sylvain slowly pulled out of Felix, covering their mess with a blanket before laying Felix down and joining him. His arms wrapped around Felix’s waist, tugging him close, a content, happy smile forming. “That was so much more incredible than any dream I’ve ever had,” he admitted. 

Felix flushed and buried his face against Sylvain’s chest. “Y-Yeah…” They lay there, a comfortable silence descending, their breath steadying with each moment. “So…” Felix broke the silence first. “Is this, does this mean we’re...dating?” Just saying it made him blush and he grumbled. 

“I would love that so much,” Sylvain whispered. “I love you Fe.”

Felix felt his heartbeat quicken, his cheeks an infinite shade of red. “I-I love you too, idiot…”

“Oh!” Sylvain sat up, untangling himself from Felix and getting up. “I have something for you!” 

Felix groaned, remembering he did too and forced himself up. He was sore, but it was the good kind of sore. He shuffled down the stairs and to the living room where both their bags were. Sylvain was digging through his and produced the choker, smiling at him. “Can I put it on you?” 

Felix flushed but nodded, turning around for Sylvain, feeling the smooth choker wrap around his neck, the tooth laying delicately.

“You like it?”

“Yes,” he whispered. “I have something for you too.” Felix bent down and dyg through his bag, pulling out the dagger and handing it to Sylvain. 

Sylvain laughed. Felix glared. “Don’t laugh!”

“I’m just...I’m so happy!” Sylvain smiled and pulled Felix in, hugging him, kissing him. Felix relaxed, realizing that this was just the beginning of the rest of their lives together. 

Suffice to say, The Black Eagles were quite happy to win their bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
